Reactors for use in chemical vapor deposition (CVD), such as metal oxide chemical vapor deposition (MOCVD), are well known. Such reactors are used to deposit material upon a substrate during the manufacturing of light emitting diodes (LEDs).
Although such CVD reactors have proven generally suitable for their intended purposes, they possess inherent deficiencies which detract from their overall effectiveness and desirability. Examples of these deficiencies include problems related to turbulent flow and depletion of reactant gases, as discussed below.
The proposed solutions to these problems have, to date, been ineffective in providing a satisfactory remedy. Therefore, it is desirable to provide an enhanced CVD reactor.